deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minutemen
American Minutemen '''were the militia employed by the thirteen U.S. colonies early in the American Revolutionary War, named so because they were able to be deployed to battle within a minute's notice. The Minutemen saw combat especially in the early battles of the revolution, such as at Lexington and Concord, and at Bunker Hill. As the conflict intensified, the militia remained an essential part of the American war effort but saw increasingly less action, as the Colonial army became the primary fighting force in the later years of the war. Battle vs. Jacobites (by Samurai234) Minutemen: Jacobite Rebels: Five Minutemen are walking across a valley, lost and wondering where to go. Up ahead, five Jacobite Rebels are walking from a camp, after defeating a group of british soldiers. The Minutemen see the rebels, and walk up to them to ask for directions. The Jacobite Rebels mistake them for a enemies, and fire on the Minutemen with their Firelock Muskets, killing one of them. (4-5) The Minutemen retreat back and hide. One of them pops out and fires Kentucky Long Rifle at a rebel and kills him. (4-4) Another Minuteman unfolds his Folding Pike and charges at a Jacobite Rebel with a Lochaber axe and stabs it through his heart, causing the scotsman to choke on his blood. (4-3) He tries to kill another rebel, but the rebel man pulls out a Flintlock Pistol and shoots him in the head. (3-3) He picks up his dead partner's axe and charges toward another Minuteman. He swings the axe down and chops the man in half. (2-3) Another Minuteman quickly spots him though and shots him in the head with his blunderbuss pistol. (2-2) The last two Minutemen are running, trying to find the other rebels. Another rebel comes out from behind a rock and slashes one of the Minutemen in the neck with his Broadsword. (1-2) The other Minuteman pulls out his Colichemarde and stabs the rebel in the stomach. (1-1) He turns and sees the last rebel charging at him with a Broadsword. They eneter and short fight, struggling and pushing as they clash. Suddenly, the rebel pulls out his dirk and stabs the Minuteman in his thigh. He prepares to finish him off, but the Miniute regains his strenght and blocks the attack. He then pulls out his Iriquois Knife and stabs the rebel in his neck. (1-0) He raises his fist in the air and yells "Long Live America!" ''Winner: Minutemen'' Expert's Opinion While the Jacobite Rebels had far superior melee weapons, the Minutemen had much more accurate long range weaponry that, along with their mastery of unconventional warfare, allowed them to pick off their foes from a distance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Afghan Warrior (by SPARTAN 119) '''Minutemen: Afghan: Five Minutemen walk into a narrow canyon in a mountain range. Unknown to them, five Afghans lie in wait on the sides of the gully, weapons at the ready. An Afghan warrior fires his jezail, hitting a Minuteman in the chest, killing him. One of the Minutemen catch sight of the Afghan sniper and picks him off with his Kentucky Long Rifle, scoring a headshot. Another Afghan covers his allies with his jezail, as they move in close, however, he cannot get a clean shot through a grove of trees. A Minuteman fires his Brown Bess at an incoming Afghan, but misses. An Afghan with a similar musket, is luckier, and score a shot chest shot on a Minuteman, killing him. .A Minuteman avenged his fallen comrade by blasting the Afghan that fired the shot with a blast to the face with his blunderbuss pistol. The minuteman then draws a Colichemarde sword at another Afghan who attacked with a pulwar. The two blades clash for several seconds, before the Minuteman disarms the Afghan with a strike that wounds his hand. The Afghan, however, keeps fighting and draws a flintlock pistol and shoots the Minuteman, killing him. A Minuteman sneaks up behind the Afghan who fired the flintlock and cuts his throat with an Iroquois knife. Meanwhile, a second Minuteman and Afghan clash nearby. The fight is ended when the Afghan stabs the Minuteman in the chest with his Jambiya. The last surviving Minuteman picks up a fallen comrade's Brown Bess and fires a single shot into the Afghan, killing him. The Minuteman drops the musket and picks up a still-loaded Kentucky Rifle from a fallen comrade and went in search of the last Afghan. The last Afghan, however, had the Minuteman in his sights. He rested the jezail's bipod against the ground and took aim, before squeezing the trigger, scoring a shot in the chest. With his last breath, the minuteman said, "Though I may die, America will live one... One... day... we will defeat... you. "Allah curse the western invaders!", the Afghan said in his native language. He had no idea that over 150 years later, a similar battle would end very differently... Expert's Opinion The Afghan warriors were better tacticians with superior weaponry, and that was the key factor that allowed them to beat the Minutemen. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. French Revolutionary Militias (by El Alamein) French Revolutionary Militia: American Minutemen: The ruined streets of a colonial town sit deathly still, the burning buildings crackling quietly and the cobblestone streets torn up, huge chunks of the paved roads thrown aside from cannonfire. Corpses of horses and men line the sides of the street. Five Minutemen wander aimlessly down the road, stunned at the carnage. They gape, blank-eyed, as a group of armed civilians approaches them, filthy from the soot and debris covering them head-to-toe. One of the Americans raises a weary hand in greeting, but the commoners crouch, scowling, and raise their muskets, shouting in French. The Minutemen snap to their sense and scatter as the French militia fire off their Charleville muskets, the inaccurate rounds tumbling through the air and missing the Minutemen. The French stand up and begin to reload their muskets, but the Minutemen regroup and return fire with their Brown Bess muskets, knocking one of the French over, a fist-sized hole in the man's chest. The French stand up quickly and shoot off a second volley, killing a Minuteman with a shot to the neck. "The cannon!" shouts the squad leader of the Minutemen, running back down the street the way they had come. "The cannon! Hurry!" The Minutemen turn tail and run, but the French peasants stand and watch, reloading their muskets lazily. The Minutemen come across their 6-pounder, an impressive artillery piece that stands shining in the rubble. The cannon is loaded, the cannonball rammed down the barrel, and primed before the Minutemen begin to wheel it into position, pushing it back down the road. The work is tiresome and when the Minutemen reach their original position the French are gone. The smoke drifts aimlessly into the air from the ruined buildings ahead of them, and the Minutemen never see the French behind the smoke. The French have brought their own cannon into position and fire the big gun, sending the 8-pound cannonball into the American cannon, and the loaded artillery piece explodes, sending fragmentation everywhere, killing two of the Minutemen. The last two Minutemen stumble to their feet and charge at the French position, swords drawn. The French peasants pick up their cutlasses off the ground and hold their position. The first Minuteman to reach the French runs one of the militiamen through with his Colichemarde. The Frenchman spits blood and slides down off of the blade, dead. The Minuteman turns and gets an enormous whaling hook swung downward at his neck, but he raises the Colichemarde and the hook clangs harmlessly off of the blade. The peasant with the hook stumbles back in shock and backs right into the other Minuteman's Iroquois knife, the sharp blade cutting through his spine. The remaining two French partisans lunge forward with their melee weapons, clubs and daggers. One of the Minutemen trips over the rubble and fumbles in his belt for his dagger, but as he stands up his skull is smashed in with a wooden club. The French gang up on the remaining Minuteman and make vicious, wild swings. The Minuteman counters the first attack with a knife to the crook of the elbow, and the partisan falls back, clutching his wound. The Minuteman takes a dagger to the stomach and looks up to see the French partisan digging the blade in deeply, sneering, but the Minuteman musters the strength to bring up a fist and crack the Frenchman's jaw. He throws his tomahawk at the reeling partisan, catching him in the chest and throwing him back onto a rusty flagpole. The injured partisan looks up, squinting in pain, blood fountaining from his arm. The Minuteman just looks away, leaving the wounded man to his fate, and gazes up into the smoky sky. Expert's Opinon The Minutemen won because of their mildly superior training and better firearms. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Serbian Revolutionary (by Goddess of Despair) Minutemen Serbian Revolutionaries The minutemen toss torches into a building. It roars into flames as they exit. They can’t carry all the supplies, but they would leave none for the British. They begin to move when the Serbians enter the town. The minutemen look at them and believe them to be mercenaries hired to fight alongside the British. The minutemen lifted their brown bess muskets and before the Serbians could move pelted them with projectiles. One man is blasted mid chest and falls to the ground. The Serbians fire a barrage of their Marathas, hitting an unfortunate volunteer in the in the throat. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground. The minutemen flee the road as the Serbians pursue them. One drops his Maratha and lifts his deceased comrade’s halberd. “You two go over there!” said the minutemen’s captain as they split into groups of two. The Serbians came out, leader in front with his Maratha. The minutemen captain points at him and whispers “Take out the leader.” Man next to him aimed his brown bess and blasted the Serbian in the head. Suddenly a thrust from behind ends the marksmen. The minutemen leader turns with his blunderbuss and blasts open the Serbian’s chest. The captain stands and drops his blunderbuss and draw his colichemarde, turning in time to block a slash from the Kilij. The Serbian shoves the man back as he reaches for an object behind him. The man charged slicing his Kilij diagonally. The captain parried and striked his shoulder with his tomahawk. He tore out the axe as the man fell, dropping his sword to grip the wound. Suddenly, a blast from a flintlock rammed into the captain’s eye. The revolutionary rushed to help up his ally. He got him to his feet and lifted the Kilij off the ground. Before giving his friend the sword he saw him get pelted with musket fire. The minutemen don’t bother reloading as one mounts a bayonet and the other draws his colichemarde. The man with the bayonet charges directly towards the Serbian. He side steps a viscous thrust and decapitates the attacker. The final minutemen rushed forward with his colichemarde, thrusting for the man’s chest. The Serbian deflected the blow and slashed high, cutting the minutemen’s hat in half. The minutemen shoved the Serbian back and slashed his face, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek. The Serbian ignored the blow and slashed back with the Kilij but it was parried and the minutemen punched the Serbian’s cheek. He stumbled back words but couldn’t recover in time to deflect a thrust to his throat. He coughed blood and fell to the ground; a pool of blood ran down the road. Expert's Opinion The minutemen emerged the victor in this due to weapon superiority. The colichemarde and kilij are both good swords, but the colichemarde is a faster weapon. The blunderbuss could fire a blast similar to a shotgun and is gonna be more likely to hit. The muskets were equal sense they were pretty similar weapons. The tomahawk and bayonet could beat the Ottoman Halberd due to the tomahawk being a good throwing a weapon while the minutemen could then mount the bayonet. The minutemen are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ikkō-ikki (by Goddess of Despair) Minutemen Ikko-ikki The Minutemen stood side by side, muskets at the ready as the Ikko-Ikki rebels that emerged from the nearby forest. Assuming them to be British mercenaries, the Minuteman leader began to issue orders to his men. “Take aim!” The Minutemen all aim their muskets; two Ikko-Ikki rebels took aim with their own firearms. The Ikko-Ikkis fire first, bringing down one American. The Minutemen’s volley hits one of the Ikko-Ikki sharpshooters as he reloads. “Fall back!” says the Minutemen leader as he grabs the dead Militia member’s musket. The Ikko-Ikkis enter the town, looking for their attackers. Suddenly, the Minutemen leader blasted an Ikko-Ikki member whilst hiding in a bush. Another Ikko-Ikki armed with an Osutsu fired a spread of ammunition into the bush, the spread ripping through his torso. The two remaining Minutemen came into view, muskets aimed. They both fired their weapons, but the only one Ikko-Ikki was hit. Clutching his wounded arm, the injured Ikko-Ikki clutched his arm for a moment but shifted his hand to his sheath as a Minuteman closed in with a bayonet. He drew his Katana lightning fast, parrying a thrust. However the Minuteman followed up the thrust by hitting the Ikko-Ikki rebel with the other end of his Musket. The Ikko-Ikki stumbled back but before the Minuteman could finish him off they both were caught in a blast from a reloaded Osutsu. Discarding his Osutsu, the Ikko-Ikki leader armed himself with a Nata in one hand and a Tanto in the other. He charged as the final Minutemen took aim with his Brown Bess. He squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. He threw his Musket to the ground and drew his Colichemarde as the Ikko-Ikki closed in. The Ikko-Ikki slashed with his Nata, but the Minuteman stepped back and thrusted into his side. The Ikko-Ikki screamed in pain as the Minutemen pulled out his sword. The Ikko-Ikki fell to the ground, in what seemed like slow motion to the American. The Minutemen walked away from the body, thinking only about how the other American militias would fair against the British and their mercenaries. Expert's Opinon The Minutemen earned their victory due to the more advanced weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Rebels